I Wish
by ilovejoshhutcherson
Summary: Georgia is going to die soon. She was granted a wish by The Make A Wish Foundation but gave it to someone else. Little does she know that her wish will come true.  Includes Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan


**Author's Note: Sorry for deleting my other stories but I just had major writers block with them, and I didn't like my storylines.**

Chapter 1

20th March 2012

I don't think anybody understands how hard it is to live in this world today as a teenage girl. Guys say they'd rather have a fatter girlfriend than a skinnier one, but how come they always opt for the skinny girls? If you're skinny, you're beautiful, fat and people glance at you like a whole new person. Then there's competition. You may not notice it, but in every group, someone wants to be the skinniest. The prettiest. The most popular.

And then there's what everyone expects of you. You can't fit a size ten or smaller? Overweight. Size six? Anorexic.

My name is Georgia Maree Holmes. I am nearly sixteen years old. I am anorexic. And my reason for it may seem stupid to some but it bothered me deeply.

Before becoming anorexic I knew I wasn't bad looking. My skin was naturally tanned from the sun, my hair was golden brown, wavy and down to my waist, and my eyes were deep blue. For some reason pimples and acne hadn't come up, so I counted myself lucky. I was popular, but had friends from every level of popularity in my year group.

The thing is, I felt pressured. I had an older brother who had graduated high school in 2009. He was now a world famous surfer. Not only that but when he was in school, he was in all extended classes. Everyone would say to me,

"Georgia, are you going to be like your brother Mark and become a top surfer/student/sportsperson?"

"Mark was such a good student! I hope you will live up to his status."

Some people thought I'd take it as a joke. But after being told that for so many years, it made me feel terrible. I needed something to be in control of. Controlling my weight made me feel like I was succeeding at something. I went from 55kg to 40kg over two years. Mum and dad only noticed when I collapsed after a sports carnival, last year. Now they've finally taken notice of me.

So from the age of 14 ½ to 15 ½ I spent in and out of Princess Margaret Hospital in Western Australia. I was getting back on track, but anorexia is hard to not go back to. And I did, a month later. So now, I'm a month away from turning sixteen. And today I find out if I die.

See, apparently my body is so weak at the moment that the doctors have told me that I have a slim chance of surviving. Today, they will tell my family and I how much longer I may have to live. I'm scared, but at the same time, it's painful. I want to be out of this misery.

It's late morning, afternoon, eleven. Lunch is being served. Roast chicken, salad, jello, fruit, lemonade, bread and butter. I manage a few pieces of chicken, a couple of lettuce leaves, a piece of tomato, a spoonful of jello, a nibble of bread and a cube of melon.

"It's more than last time," mum says in a too bright voice. I smiled weakly. I knew she was just saying that to make me feel better. There was a knock and the doctor entered the room I was sharing with another girl called Emery, who was fourteen years old and had leukemia. Emery was out since her timetable stated today was an 'outing' day, basically where the patient gets to go out for the day instead of staying in the boring hospital.

"Hello Georgia, Katharine," Dr Parker greets me and my mum. My mum smiles weakly as he looks at his folder.

"So… what's the news?" she asks cautiously, her hand shaking. I glance at Dr Parker, then back to her. His face shows no sign of emotion but I can see that his hands are tense. It's not good news. And I'm right.

Dr Parker goes on about how my condition appeared to be improving, but when I started back again, it worsened, and I lost a lot of blood cells and had internal damage. It was impossible to replace them all at the rate they were dropping, and that meant that I would only have a maximum of four, maybe six months to live.

My mum yelled her head off as soon as he said that. She stood up and screamed, vile words, horrible things.  
>"YOU SHOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"<p>

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"YOU'RE THE WORST FUCKING DOCTOR EVER!"

A few moments later, two nurses in scrubs helped guide her out. Dr Parker looked at me worriedly.

"Georgia? Are you alright?" he asked me. Stupid question. Why do people always ask, "Are you ok?" or "Are you alright?" when obviously you aren't. I simply smiled and nodded. What more could I do? I didn't want to speak with them.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. He smiled sadly before walking out.

The next morning I toyed with a bowl of cornflakes when a woman who looked to be in her late 40's came in to see me.

"Hello Georgia, I'm Alice from the Make a Wish foundation," she told me. I smiled slightly as she sat down. The Make a Wish foundation basically tried to grant incredibly sick or dying kids a wish. When I was at my worst last year, they had been unable to grant any of my three wishes because they were unavaibale at that time (to meet One Direction, meet Bruce Springsteen and to go to Paris. The first two were on tour and the last wasn't able to as I was too weak).

"Well Georgia, the make a wish foundation has had to halt current wishes as there's a lack in funds. However we are going to grant at least one wish per child who asked before February this year. That includes you. So which one of these wishes do you want to be granted?" Alice asked me. I looked at her wide eyed. Just as I was about to answer, I heard quiet sobs coming from the other side of the dividing curtain in my room.

"So Emery only has a month and a half left and she can't get her wish granted?" I recognized the quiet voice of Emery's dad. I couldn't believe it. And then I realized something. I turned to Alice.

"Give my wish to Emery," I told her, loudly. She looked at me in surprise and the sobs stopped. The curtain pulled back and Emery, her father and a doctor stared at me in shock.

"What?" Emery choked out, her teary eyes staring at me. I smiled weakly.

"Emery, what would you wish for?" I asked her. She paused, thinking.

"To meet Logan Lerman," she said quietly. I turned to Alice.

"Can you organize that? I don't want my wish granted," I said. She paused, regained composure and nodded warily.

"If you're sure Georgia… are you?" Alice asked me. I nodded. Emery had such little time, and I had been given more than twice of that. She deserved it.

"NO!" Emery protested. (Author's Note: Heh.) I nodded at Alice.

"Well that can be done. A girl in the room across also wanted to meet him," Alice said, checking her phone.

"Well thankyou for your time Georgia," Alice said hurriedly, shaking my hand, nodding at Emery, her dad and the doctor and walking out.

The next few days were tiring. Emery had mixed emotions. She was incredibly upset, but incredibly happy about being able to meet Logan. She cried, generally about happiness. She hugged me whenever we sat up. Mum was snappy, odd, her mood swings were annoying. But she was improving, ever since she found out that I had been lucky, as I'd basically been given three times longer to live than Emery. I was sad that I'd missed out on a chance to meet some of my idols but, Emery had so much less time to live.

_A Month Later_

I'm fine. Emery is not. I think she's going to die soon. We've been moved into a bigger room where there are four of us now.

Emery and a girl called Alysha were given their wish. Logan Lerman walked into our room as we were eating lunch. Alysha squealed. Emery woke up from her nap, sat up, gasped, and burst out crying. Logan was so nice to them. He talked with them, gave them hugs and took pictures with them. He stayed for a few hours then left. Emery turned to look at me after.  
>"Thank you so much Georgia," she whispered, reaching shakily for my hand. I smiled and reached for hers. We grasped each other's hands before hers fell limp.<p> 


End file.
